Song Fiction
by harrypotternerdandproud
Summary: Songs and characters that fit with them. I'm doing loads of characters starting with Draco and Astoria with Casing Cars. If you have any suggestions please tell me :


_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

She was perfect. She was everything he needed. Everything he'd ever needed or wanted. When she smiled she would light up his world. She was the most gorgeous person he had ever met with her long, silky blonde hair, dark blue eyes and sweet, soft nature. He didn't know why he'd never properly noticed her before. In his school days she'd just been that pretty Ravenclaw a year below him. But now it was different, now she was his everything.

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

He didn't need anyone else except for her. With her he felt invincible. He could be himself, something he had been denied the privilege of for a long time. He wasn't the rich, handsome but horrible daddy's boy in her eyes. And he honestly, truly loved her for that. She could see past the mask he put on. And that was why, with her, he didn't need anything else.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

He remembered the time they had spent together on the bank outside by her house. It had been perfect. Not because their parents weren't there. Not because the war was over. But because they had each other. He remembered how they had lay down underneath the big oak tree together. She was in his arms with such a peaceful look on her face. And with that, the rest of the world was forgotten. It was just the two of them. Forever.

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

He remembered their first date. He had had to sneak out in the middle of the night to meet her down in the woods but it was worth it. She had looked like an angel and they had laughed and splashed each other with water from the lake. Whilst they were drying off he had kissed her. And when it was time to go he had tried to tell her how he felt about her but no words could describe it. She was the most amazing person he had ever met and more. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get further than that. She had laughed softly and just kissed him again.

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

He had waited for a while to tell her he loved her. Not because he hadn't been sure. He knew he loved her. He knew he loved her more than anything in the world and that she loved him back. But, those three words were cliché. They weren't enough to describe how much he needed her. He knew that loads of people thought the words I love you were the best compliment you could receive, but he thought different. He loved his parents, he loved his broomstick, he loved his lifestyle. But he loved her more than any of them.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

He could still remember the look on her face when he told her he loved her. It was everything he had imagined. She had looked at him wondrously and then smiled. I love you too she whispered before pulling his face closer to hers and kissing him. That was the night he had lost his virginity. He remembered how they had lay together, blissfully. Nothing else mattered to him. Just her.

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

He knew his parents disapproved of their relationship. They wanted him to marry a respectable Slytherin girl, preferably one whose parents weren't Death Eaters. They had already suggested he took Caliverli sisters out for a meal. But he didn't want them. When they had found out about her, they had forbidden him from seeing her. "Her family are full of Ravenclaws. You will not see that girl again. The only Slytherin is her sister. Why not ask her out for dinner?" He had refused and in his parents mind that was that. She had been told the same thing. To not see him again because his family were narrow minded pure bloods that had been traitors in the war. What they had been told didn't stop them though. If anything it had made them stronger.

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

He remembered the time they had stayed out all night. They were in a muggle town and had no idea how to get back home. They had laughed together, running along the path, chasing the cars and buses to try and hitchhike home. He had loved spending time with her. He had always loved spending time with her. But that day had been perfect. He didn't care if his parents found out because he knew whatever they did it wouldn't stop him loving her. It wouldn't stop him remembering that night when they had chased cars to avoid going home.

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

He knew that before he met her he wasn't liked. He had changed him though. Before if he had seen a beggar in the street he would have probably kicked the little piece of cloth they kept their money in. But now he would bend down and place a fat gold Galleon on it. She was amazing and selfless and some of her purity seemed to have rubbed off on him.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

When they were together they forget about everything and everyone. There were no limits or boundaries. No parents, no rules, no war. Everything was at peace. They could be themselves not The Slytherin Prince or The Belle of Ravenclaw as they had been known at Hogwarts. They could be happy and laugh over silly little things together. They could just forget.

_Forgot what we're told _

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

He had to admit they were a rather odd couple but that was what was made them so perfect. She was clever but wasn't stuck up like Hermione Granger. She was beautiful but didn't know it unlike Ginny Weasley. He knew he couldn't waste a single moment spent with her. He knew that life was too short to worry about what people thought of you. The people that had died in the war were too young to have died. They had wasted their lives. He had wasted his teenage years spending time with Voldemort and the Death Eaters. But that wasn't ever going to happen again. Not now, that he had her.

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

He knew he wasn't bad. Nobody else did. They all thought that as he was the son of Lucius Malfoy he naturally had to bad. So, of course, in his teens he decided to live up to people's expectations. He rebelled and became a Death Eater. He was a coward, a fool and when he realised that, he went on self destruct mode. Until she came into his life. It was at a party they met. Both were tired of all the parties and had decided drink was the only option. They met by the bar and got talking. He knew she could see he wasn't bad. He never had been. She could see him for who he was.

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

It was a forbidden love. They both knew it. He didn't know how or where they could ever be. People would never accept him and her together. He knew that. But he didn't care. But he knew that whatever happened, wherever in the world they were, the feelings between them would never change. That even if his parents shipped him off to the other side of the world and locked him up in a dungeon and was never able to see her again, he would always have the memories and he would always love her.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Tonight was the night. The night they eloped. The night she would be his forever. Their parents would never have to know. They had sorted everything out. Where they would live, how they would get the money, everything. And even if they didn't have enough he knew they would be fine. Because this was the night Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass became husband and wife.


End file.
